


The problem with Vulcans

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bickering, Boyfriends, Captain - Freeform, Enterprise, False Accusations, Half Drabble, James T Kirk - Freeform, Jealousy, Kirk is amused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spock - Freeform, Spock not so much, first officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are unbelievably jealous, that's emotional." </p><p>"Vulcan's do not get jealous." </p><p>Or the one where Spock's in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with Vulcans

"Excuse me?"

"I merely stated that you're acting emotional."

"Hm, I see. Emotional?"

"Affirmative."

" _You_ are unbelievably jealous, that's emotional."

"Vulcans do not get _jealous_."

"Ah, but you are not one hundred percent Vulcan, and to me you sounded jealous."

Spock certainly did _not_ sigh, for that would be emotional, instead he let out a long breath that was _totally a sigh_. "I was not jealous."

"And yet you had a problem because a woman took a liking to me?" Kirk side eyed him with a small smirk, watching as the vulcans jaw tensed ever so slightly. Because _that_ just isn't an emotional response, oh no. "A woman we both had the pleasure of meeting, as well."

"You have had in your past a rather long list of sexual relationships with women who have taken a liking to you. And I do _not_ in fact know her, I did not exchange conversation as frequently as you."

"You really are quite unbelievable."

"On the contrary, it is logical to conclude."

Kirk took a moment to properly asses his officer, he stood straighter than normal and closer than he usually dared when on the deck as he waited for an answer. He did look set in his opinion, as if they were simply debating but Jim knew Spock better than that. He saw fingers tensing and relaxing as they clasped behind his back, the way his feet stood closer together and the way his lips seemed even more thinned than usual, a thing he once thought impossible. Spock wasn't just talking as usual, he was annoyed. Not that he would admit that himself.

"I suppose it would be a logical conclusion," He agreed half-heatedly, pausing for a moment to watch as Spock's back went rigid. He smiled before continuing, "If that young lady wasn't as bent as a paperclip. If you bothered to listen to the conversations instead of standing on the other side of the room glaring holes at the back of her head you would of known that."

Neither spoke for awhile, the sounds of the other crew members chatter around them filled the silence as Kirk looked out to survey his crew. It wasn't until a weak cough to his left brought his attention back on his officer fully. He had the decency to look at least a little ashamed, his lips were still thinned but his body had slumped fractionally. Kirk accepted it for what it was, defeat and a silent apology. Without another word Spock nodded, his eyes glued to the floor as he turned to walk back over to his station, Jim watched as the Vulcan sat back in his seat and pointedly had his back towards the rest of the bridge.

"Vulcans don't get jealous my ass," he scoffed.


End file.
